Annie and Finnicks Story
by some managed mischief
Summary: The story of Annie and Finnick starting when they first meet and ending in Mockingjay. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Alternate Ending to Mockingjay!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Just so you know, I won't be updating more than once a week on this story. Please REVIEW!**

"Patience Finnick. Good things come to those who wait," my father said.

I was eight years old and just learning how to fish. It was later than most boys in District 4 learned, but my family, with my victor father, didn't have t worry about food. We fished for sport. My father sold the fish we caught to the poor district for a low price.

"But Dad, wouldn't we catch more fish if we used a net? That's what Jonathon Verana's father does!" I say.

"True, but we feel much better having to wait for our fish. You must learn how to use the trident," my father says. He motions to the trident in my hand. I'm supposed to be spearing fish with it, but so far, I have no luck.

"But why Dad? If I ever have to fish for food, I'll use a net and get lots of fish! I'd never have to worry about food!" I argue.

My father looked at me, for the first time in five minutes stopping his vigil, staring at the water, waiting for a fish to swim by. He bent down so his face was level with mine.

"Finnick, I fear there may be a time when you must use a trident, not as a tool for fishing, but as a weapon. I have made a terrible mistake, and I fear you might have to pay for it. I cannot prevent this, but I can teach you to fend for yourself," my father said.

"Father, do you mean, the Games?" I ask is a whisper.

"Do not speak of it here. Not anywhere. You must not tell anybody this. Do you understand?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"Good, now I want you to stand here and spear a fish. You must stand still. I'll be back in two hours too check on you. Call me if you need anything," my dad said.

He trudged back to shore. He nodded to the Peacekeeper on duty there. Th Peacekeeper didn't respond. I don't think my father expected or wanted him too.

I turned around, looking at the water, searching the green waves for silver fish glinting in the sunlight.

Suddenly, there was a shriek, and then a splash. Someone had fallen off the dock, landing in the water. I looked back at the Peacekeeper to see if he was going to do anything. Nope. I swam over to where the girl was splashing about and hauled her back to the dock. She pulled herself up on the wood, coughing up water.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She nods. She has dark carmel colored hair, eyes that perfectly matched the color of the sea, and creamy porcelain skin. Her light skin color was unusual for District 4, most of whom spent their days outdoors, fishing.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Annie Cresta," the girl says.

"Finnick Odair," I say.

Her eyes widen. "Is your dad the victor?"

"Yes," I reply.

She doesn't say anything for a while.

"What were you doing down near the water?" I ask.

"I was going to teach myself how to swim. My family… Well we're not the wealthiest people. My father disappeared a month after I was born. Out at sea. My older brother died in the Hunger Games just this year. Now it's just my mother and I. My mother is very ill, and can barely walk. I never learned how to swim, so I thought that if I could teach myself, I could fish, and then we wouldn't starve, and then I could sign up for tesserae when I got old enough," she says, staring at her hands.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"Seven. How old are you?"

"Eight. Do you want me to teach you how to swim?" I ask.

She nods shyly.

"Come on," I say coaxingly. She slides into the water, and I help her float.

I spend an hour teaching her to swim, and then we dive in and out of the waves. She somehow manages to catch a few fish with her bare hands, and I tell her that she has a talent. When my father arrives to see how I'm doing, he sees Annie and I swimming, laughing, and talking. He see's the bucket with a few fish in it.

"Come on Finnick! Your mother wants you home for dinner!" he called.

"Coming! See ya Annie! Same time tomorrow?" I say.

"Sure! See you tomorrow!" Annie says.

"You can have the fish, you were the one who caught it," I said.

"Thank you!" she said, eyes filling up with tear.

I don't realize until that night that those fish were probably the best meal Annie and her mother have had in a long time. There were four fish, and if they eat two tonight and tomorrow morning, they can sell the other two, letting them use the money for anything they want. I smile. They deserve it.


	2. Chapter 2

Six years later, and Annie and I were best friends. Everyday we would go to the beach and I would fish. Because of my fathers status as victor, we never had to worry about food, so all of the fish I caught went to Annie and her family. They weren't starving now, and Annie never had to sign up for tesserae.

Today was reaping day. My name was in three times, and Annies was in two times. I wasn't worried that I would be Reaped, but Annie had a panic attack every year. She thought she would be chosen. But there were thousands of names in the Reaping Bowl, and her name was only in there twice.

When I awoke, I saw dressy black pants and a white button up shirt laid out for me. My mother, like most of the mothers in District 4, laid out my clothes for me on Reaping Day. Something about this terrible day made mothers overprotective. I could understand where they're coming from.

I got dressed and mussed my hair up in the way that made girls all over District 4 swoon. I didn't care what thy thought. I only had eyes for one girl. Not that she would ever like me back.

When I got downstairs, my father was eating breakfast, while my mother stood at the stove.

"Don't you just look handsome!" my mother exclaimed.

She said this every year, and every year I smile and nod.

"Sit, sit! Eat your breakfast. You have to do pick up Annie soon," my mother said, putting down a plate of breakfast on the table.

Annie's mothers condition got steadily worse, until she could no longer get out of bed. She was excused from the Reapings, and I didn't want Annie to walk tot he square alone on Reaping day, so I picked her up.

When I was done with my breakfast, I got up from the table, kissed my mother on her cheek and walked down the street where the victors lived. I waved to a few of them, and greeted Mags as I walked by.

"Hello Mags! Are you mentoring this year?" i asked her.

Mags was a kind old woman who was like a grandmother to me.

"I am Finnick! The best of luck to you!" she called.

I nodded and continued on my way.

When I reached Annie's house, I knocked on the door. Annie answered it within a few seconds. She was wearing a pretty sea green dress that flowed down to her knees. She had an orchid in her hair.

"Hey Fin! MOM! I'm going to the Reaping!" She called into the house.

"Good luck Annie!" a weak voice called from inside.

Annie shut the door behind her and walked next to me on the walk to the square. Peacekeepers lines the streets, glowering at everyone who walked by.

"Nervous?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to speak, made an odd squeaking noise, and then simply nodded.

I took her hand for reassurance, both for her and for me. We did this a lot, even if we were only friends. Not that I wanted to be. Because out of all the girls in District 4 falling aver themselves to go out with me, I only liked one. Scratch that, I love her. I am in love with Annie Cresta. There! I said it! Is that what you wanted?

We reached the square, and we separated, Annie going to the girls side, and me to the boys. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and stood with the other thirteen-year-olds.

I stood next to a boy who I have a few classes with, Jonathan. He gave me a nod. Jonathon didn't have anything to worry about. He planned to volunteer when he was eighteen, so even if he was Reaped, he didn't have to worry about not being trained.

Eventually, Electra Droll (I'm not joking, that's actually her name) came out on stage. Every year, Electra dressed up as a different fish. I don't think she realized that we spear fish here.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she called out in he ridiculous capitol accent.

She introduced the mayor, who read out the reasons we were here. The uprising, the Dark Days, the beginning of the Hunger Games, and finally the law that stated that each District must send two tributes to the Capitol for the Hunger Games. We all heard this speech every year, so nobody really payed attention.

All too soon, Electra was back at the microphone.

"Ladies first!" She called out, reaching onto the girls Reaping Ball. There was a collective draw of breath as she unfolded the paper.

"Violet Jackson!" She called out.

A girl who looked about sixteen was escorted onto the stage. I had seen her around town. Both of her parents were killed in a boat crash, so now she lived in the community home, a place for orphans. She was small, weak, and not a good tribute overall. She would probably be killed in the bloodbath.

But she was spared this fate by another girl stepping forward.

"I volunteer as tribute!" She said in a strong voice.

Violet was escorted off the stage, and the other girl was escorted onto it. She was definitely a career. She looked strong, and had a look of bloodthirstiness on her face.

"What is your name?" Electra asked.

"Beatrice Cummingham," the girl said.

"Now for the boys!" Electra said.

She pranced over to the boys Reaping Ball, and pulled out the fateful slip of paper.

Electra unfolded it, and read out the name.

"Finnick Odair!"


	3. Chapter 3

I look around, waiting for the person who's name was called to go up on stage.

"Finnick, that's you!" Jonathan says. He pushes me forward.

Wait, what? My name was called? Yes, it was. I remember now. I walk forward, making it more of a strut. I need to impress the Capitol. When i get up on stage, Electra grins.

"Well well! I like the look of our tribute this year!" she says. I flash a smile at the camera's while grimacing inside. Who could electra be so happy about this?

"Let's here it for our District 4 tributes!" Electra said. The sea of people cheered. Probably celebrating because they don't have to go.

Peacekeepers escorted Beatrice and I into he Justice Building. We were each escorted into separate rooms. It was time to say goodbye to our family and friends.

My parents were first. My mother had tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy. My fathers jaw was set. My mother hugged me, whispering over and over, "my baby. My poor, poor baby."

My father gathered both of us into his arms and squeezed us tight.

"Finnick. You know how to use a trident. It's the same with a spear. Do what your mentor tells you. Find water. Get an ally. Don't go looking for trouble. Come home," he said. I could tell that he was remembering his own games. I wondered what he thought now that his son was going into the arena.

Much too soon, Peacekeepers came to take them away. Next to come see me was Jonathan. We had never been to good of friends, but I could always count on him for some guy time when I didn't feel like hanging out with Annie.

He looked awkward, as if he didn't know what to say.

In the end, he just said, "Good luck," and then left.

Last to come in was Annie. She was the one I was dreading saying goodbye too the most. Annie. Beautiful Annie. Kind, sweet, affectionate, Annie. My Annie.

She had tears streaming down her face, and she looked tragically beautiful. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder.

"Shhhhhh." I shushed her. She looked at me, searching my eyes.

"Finnick, promise me. Promise me you'll come home," she said. She looked desperate.

Looking at her, seeing her so desperate, I couldn't help but say yes.

"I promise. I'll come home," I said.

She reached to her wrist and pulled off a knotted rope. She knotted the rope whenever she was nervous or scared.

"Finnick, take my rope. Will you wear it as your District token?" she asked.

I nodded and, not taking my eyes from hers, put the rope around my wrist.

'It's now or never,' I thought.

"Annie, I have to tell you something," I began.

She gave me questioning look.

I pulled her onto the couch with me and took a deep breath.

"Annie, I've always liked you. As more than a friend I mean."

She looked up from her hands.

"Finnick," she said.

I felt a piece inside of me break. She didn't like me.

"I like you too," she said.

I looked up at her. She was smiling. She hugged me around my neck. I made a decision. I kissed her. It was the most amazing experience of my life. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, and a warm tingling sensation erupted in my chest.

Finally, Annie broke away because of her need for air. We were both breahting heavily.

"Wow," was all she said. I pulled her back into my chest, holding her to me. I could feel her breathing and her heart beating.

All too soon, a Peacekeeper came to take Annie away. "Stay safe Fin! Come home! I lo-"

But she never got to finish what she was saying, because the door closed. I sat down on the couch and fully excepted the possibility that would be my first and last kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, we're put on the train. Beatrice's face is red and blotchy; she's been crying. I'm not sure if they're sincere tears, or if she's faking it for the cameras. I don't see what false tears are going to do for her, though; she's already beautiful and strong. There's no way the rest of us tributes are going to take her for a weakling. Maybe she's trying to get the Capitol's sympathy. Who knows?

I'm still numb.

We'll get to the Capitol late in the night, but I'm really tired already. As soon as a mute person escorts me to my room, I flop down on the bed and snooze away until Electra calls me for dinner.

The table is utterly silent when I sit. My stomach growls in response to the abundance of food laid out in front of me, and I shovel it into my mouth. Electra and Beatrice are both shooting me looks of disgust, but I don't care. I'm used to it by now. Besides, I'm disappointed to find that the legendary Capitol food tastes like sawdust in my mouth, no matter how good it looks.

Beatrice and Electra hit it off great, but the other two people at the table, our mentors, are nearly as silent as I am. The quietest is Mags. Her muted green eyes are wise and kind, and she looked at Beatrice and I with sympathy, rather than the calculating look of our other mentor.

Pieces Rutsea, our other mentor, I don't like much. I don't remember his Games well, but I think he was one of the Career pack winners. Beatrice seems to be the focus of his attention, and his gray-green eyes scan her body with an accuracy that's disturbing. Beatrice doesn't seem to mind; if anything, she's encouraging it. Pieces's also brash and demanding towards the silent attendants, who I learned are called Avoxes. They don't have tongues. I wonder what the President does with the tongues that he cuts off of the Avoxes, but I don't dare ask.

As we walk to the living compartment to watch a recap of the reapings, Beatrice touches my shoulder. "Hey," she says. "I just wanted to say that I'm here for you, if you need someone to talk to." I watch her apprehensively, but she seems sincere enough. I'm actually contemplating on whether or not I should reconsider my opinion of her when she continues. "It must be hard to be reaped at such a young age. I'm sure your parents are worried, Finian."

I'm not sure what I'm most disgusted about: the fact that she didn't even bother to learn my name, or the fact that such a creature is actually touching me. She can tell she's said the wrong thing, because her hand falls off my shoulder and she drifts past me into the room.

The reapings are...interesting. The brutes from One and Two are as beefy and severe as ever, and so is the boy from Seven. I'm surprised to see that I'm pretty impressive myself, towering over the tributes from the lesser districts with my five feet, ten inches in height. The girl from Eight is only twelve, which actually irritates me in the slightest. But the boy from Six is a midget; he probably wouldn't even come up to my elbow. The girl and boy from Three look deadly in an intelligent, cunning sort of way. They are obviously close though, because when the girl from Three bursts into tears as she is heading offstage, the boy takes her hand.

The television flicks off, but no one says a word.

I turn away from them to find Mags staring at me. Her eyes remind me of lily pads, for who knows what reason. They are warm and gentle and I very much want to hug her. I want her to comfort me, but not like Pieces is comforting Beatrice. I don't to hear that everything is okay, because it's not. I don't want anyone to stroke my back and tell me to let it all out, because then I'll start screaming and throwing things. I just want someone to hug me. I just want a hug.

Mags doesn't give me a hug. She does me one better.

She leans over and kisses me on the cheek


	5. Chapter 5

When we arrived in the Capitol, I was blinded by the bright lights and flashing colors of the Capitol. The people all seemed to be wearing neon. They were all pointing and staring at us. There were so many sounds that I couldn't sort them out. The raucous laughter, the chatter of thousands of people, the honks of cars. They all seemed to make an almost musical sound when put together. It would have been beautiful under any other circumstances. To me, it was marred by the prospect of the games.

Electra escorted us to the Training Center, and from there to the Remake Center. My prep team was two flamboyant women and a man whose Capitolness was more understated than anyone I had seen yet. The girls names were Penelope and Miri, and they mostly chatted with each other. The man talked to me. He told me about himself and explained to me the different treatments they were giving me. I learned that his name was Cinna, and that he was training to be a stylist. Once the prep team was finished, a woman came in. Her name was Aphrodite, and she was to be my stylist.

She circles me for a few minutes. I am a bit uncomfortable, because I am completely naked. Finally, she send the prep team out to fetch my costume. They bring in a pair of pants. That's it. Once I put them on, Aphrodite uses paint to make scale like patterns on my bare chest and arms. She situates a crown like thing on my head and gives me a trident with the points sharpened down. She turns me to look in the mirror.

"You're a merman," Aphrodite said unnecessarily. The prep team applauds, and I am ushered out of the room. Mags is waiting in the living room area of the fourth floor.

"You look like merperson royalty," she beamed.

Mags brings me down to the bottom level of the Training Center. There are chariots waiting. She leads me over to one with silver horses and a chariot that looked like it was made of coral. Most of the other tributes were already there, but Beatrice was still missing. When she arrived escorted by her stylist and Pieces, she was wearing a seashell top and a tail shaped skirt. Her golden hair was left wavy and she had a tiara made of pearls on her head. Her skin was, like mine, painted to resemble scales. We got onto the chariot just before the District One chariot left. Then, District Two left. District Three. Now it's our turn.

We exited into the street, and were attacked by the roar of the crowd. I though of Annie watching at home. Maybe she is with my mother and father. I mentally shook my head. I needed to focus. I smiled at the crowd and waved. I made sure to make eye contact with all of the young ladies in the crowd. Of course, most of the people here have had so many plastic surgeries that it was hard to tell how old they were.

I heard people chanting my name. I winked at what I knew to be a young woman who was very high up in the Capitol. I had seen her on television. She was a politician. Snows right hand woman. She fainted when I winked.

The chariots stopped in front of Snows mansion. He made the yearly speech. I made sure to pay attention. I never had before, and I wanted to make sure that he didn't say anything that concerned me. He didn't. After he said the customary, "May the odds me ever in your favor," the chariot pulled back into the training center.

"You did wonderfully," Electra said, coming over to us.

Beatrice turned to me. "How did you get the second most important person in the Capitol to faint?"

"You saw that?" I asked, smiling mischievously.

She nodded, along with Mags who had just arrived.

"I winked at her," I said.

I turned to Electra and winked at her to demonstrate. She promptly had to be caught in the arms of Pieces. Mags raised he eyebrows.

"Looks like you just found your angle."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning when I went to breakfast, Beatrice and Pieces were already there talking over strategy. Electra was rambling on and on about the Opening Ceremonies while Mags was ignoring her. Mags put some bacon in front of me. She was drinking some coffee. I reached out and took a handful of the sugar cubes. Annie used to eat them whenever she came over to my house. I had picked up the habit from Annie.

"Finnick," Mags said. I looked up at her. "Do you want to join the Careers?"

I thought it over for a few seconds. I was from Four, which meant that I would be expected to be a Career. I had been trained by my father, which meant that I was good enough to be a Career. There were also the advantages of being a Career. Protection during the Bloodbath, supplies from the Cornucopia, and the protection of a large group.

"Yeah, I think I will," I said.

"Okay. Make sure you show off all of your talents. What can you do?" Mags said.

"I can throw a spear and a trident. I can use a knife. My dad taught me a lot of plants and I can tie knots and start a fire," I said.

Mags nodded approvingly. "Good. Do a lot of weapons and hand to hand combat, but make sure you do some survival training, even if it means not training with the Careers for a while."

Electra escorted us down to the training room. The Careers were all at the sword fighting station. I flinched as the boy from Two cut the dummy cleanly in half. Beatrice headed over to the throwing knives station, and I went to the spear station.

I grabbed a spear and stood in front of the target about twenty feet back. I felt the eyes of the Careers as well as some Gamemakers on me. I threw the spear. It landed in the bullseye. I made a point to ignore the Careers who were watching me. I threw a few more spears, all of which I got in the bullseye. Soon, the boy from District One came up to talk to me.

"Hey, my name's Nickel. do you want to come train with my friends?" He asked.

I knew I had to play this the right way. I had to get in with them, while at the same time making it clear I wasn't going to be used.

"I don't know. I told my mentor I would train with the spears. I suppose she'll never know, right? Sure," I said.

He smiled a smile that gave me the shivers and led me to where the other three Careers were.

"Hey, I'm Starlin," the girl from One said, walking forward and standing a bit in front of the other girl.

The girl from Two pushed in front of her. "I'm Ember. I'm sure we'll be good friends."

The boy scowled. "I'm Dax." With that he walked away. I was sure that although the other three Careers seemed to like me, that he wool be hard to win over.

I trained with the Careers for the rest of the day. Eventually, Beatrice was accepted into our group. Starlin and Ember continued to fight for my attention. By the time it was time to go back to our floors, I was comfortable with the other Careers. But, I reminded myself as I got into the elevator, in the arena, they would try to kill me.

"Whart did you do in training, Finnick?" Mags asked at dinner.

"I threw a few spears and then I did swords, knives, and bows with the Careers," I said.

"Good. Tomorrow I want you to focus on survival skills. I'm sure the District One and Two mentors will say the same," Mags said.

The next day in training, the Careers split up so that we each learn different survival skills. I went to the fire starting station with Starlin. Dax and Ember went to the knot tying station, while Beatrice and Nickel went to the edible plant stations. We then traded off so that I was at the knot tying station. I learned complex knots while Starlin struggled with basic knots.

"How are you so good at that?" Starlin asked me.

"I grew up in District Four. You learn stuff like this there," I said.

At the edible plant station, I noticed that most of the plants belong underwater. I stored this piece of information in my mind to ask Mags about later.

When it came time to leave, Ember, Dax, Nickel and BEatrice got in an elevator with the tributes from Three. There was no room for Starlin and I.

"It's okay," Starlin said, "We can wait for the next one."

Once the elevator doors closed, only Starlin and I were left in the room.

"So…" I said.

"Finnick. I need to tell you something. I think that…" Starlin said.

I knew this was my chance. I needed allies I could count on. I needed someone who trussed me.

_Annie, forgive me, _I thought then I leaned forward and kissed Starlin.


	7. Chapter 7

Kissing Starlin wasn't like kissing Annie. Kissing Starlin was nice, and although I didn't have a lot of experience, I could tell that Starlin was a good kisser. But, there wasn't a spark like there was with Annie. With Annie, there was a warm feeling inside my chest like I had finally found the place where I belonged. With Starlin, I only enjoyed it because I was a fourteen year old boy being kissed by a pretty seventeen year old.

When we broke away, Starlin said, "Wow."

I repeated the sentiments to keep her happy. The doors to the elevator opened and we stepped inside.

"Finnick," Starlin said, "Once the Careers break up, let's stay together as allies."

"I think that's a marvelous idea," I said in my most seductive voice.

Starlin smiled and I winked at her. Yep, definitely found my angle.

_Line Break!_

The next day after training, it was me and Ember who were left behind. I kissed her too. Never could have too many allies. What if Starlin died? I felt guilt for leading them on and cheating on Annie, but I would most likely die if I didn't. I wished every night for Annie to forgive me.

Soon, it was time for private training. It was where we would get our scores. I hadn't let the other tributes know that I was an expert in using a trident, but I intended on using a trident if there was one.

Starlin went in first, and I wished her luck. Next was Nickel. Then Ember and Dax. The girl and boy from three go in. I don't start to get nervous until Beatrice goes in. I start feeling butterflies in my stomach. I finger the rope bracelet Annie gave to me. Remembering that I had to get home to Annie calmed me, and before I knew it I was being called in.

The Gamemakers all sat on a balcony overlooking the training room. I could see where someone had made a trap in the corner. I went to the spear area and made a few bulls eyes. It was enough for me to get a decent score, but to do really well I had to stand out. Then, I had an idea. I took off my shirt for the next part. The head Gamemaker, a woman called Hydra fainted. The women are all fanning themselves. Even some of them men look flustered. Plutarch Heavensbee, the newest Gamemaker raises his eyebrows. He looks impressed that I'm using my looks to my advantage.

Then, I notice the trident. A gleaming gold trident in the corner of the room. I go over to it and pick it up. It feels good in my hand, like an extension of my arm. I go to the knot tying station and quickly make a net like Annie had taught me. I then went over to where the dummy's were. I threw the net and entangled one of them. Then, I threw the trident and empaled the dummy through its stomach. I threw the trident a few more times before the Gamemakers told em they had seen enough. I picked up my shirt and left after giving them one last dazzling smile.

When I got to the fourth floor, Mags, Electra, Pieces, and Beatrice were in the living room. Beatrice was telling them how she threw knives for the Gamemakers.

"Finnick!" Electra cried when she saw me. "How did you do?"

"I took off my shirt," I said.

There was silence in the living room.

"That would do it," Mags said.

"Seriously? You do realize that taking off your shirt won't save you in the arena, right?" Beatrice said.

"I also threw some spears," I said. I hoped nobody would ask if I did anything else. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want anyone to know about my skills with a trident.

I could tell by the looks on Mags face that she saw through my facade, and that we would talk later. After dinner, we all went back to the living room to watch the scores. Nickel got an 9, Starlin got a 9, Dax got a ten, Ember got a 9. Both from three got 7. Next, it was my turn. 11.

I got an 11! I knew that this was a rarity. I had never seen anything above a ten before. Cladius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman confirmed my suspicions with declaring the highest score ever. I wondered what Annie and my parents must be thinking now as they are watching this in District Four. I wonder if they are watching it at home or in the square. At home, I would think. As a victor family, we have a TV of good quality. They would want to be alone.

Beatrice gets a 9. The rest of the scores pass in a blur. The only ones I notice are the 9 from the male tribute from Seven, the 8 from the little girl from Eight, and a 2 for the boy from Six. I feel sorry for him because He'll probably be dead on the first day.

**A little snippet of Annie's POV**

People give me pitying looks whenever they see me. I'm the girls whose best friends has been sentenced to die. Finnick was popular in District Four, and people think the capitol will like him because of his attractiveness, but the fact is is that he is only fourteen. Nobody under sixteen has ever won the games. It will take miracle. Today is the scoring. People have bet on what they think Finnicks score will be. The consensus is a 8, at the most. I think he will get more than that.

I watched the Opening Ceremonies at the Odairs house. Thay are somewhat like my second family, and they have always welcomed me into their house. I am on my where there now to watch the scoring.

When I arrive, Mr. and Mrs. Odair are already in the living room. The TV is turned on. There is five minutes until the scoring begins. I picture Finnick, sitting in the living room of the Training Center, watching the same thing. I wonder if he has thought about me at all. THe scoring starts. The tributes from Districts One and Two scare me. They do every year. The tributes from three seem smart. Then, it's Finnicks turn. He get's an 11. The three of us cheer. He has beaten everyones expectations. I wonder what he did for the Gamemakers.

**Finnicks POV**

The next morning, Electra woke me much earlier than I preferred. Mags was waiting. The interviews were that night, and I had to practice.

"Do you have any idea what your angle will be?" Mags asked.

"Yes. I want to play up that the Capitol thinks of me as just a pretty face," I replied.

"It shouldn't take to much effort. The Capitol is all over you," Mags snorted.

We went over how to flirt with camera's and we perfected my charming smile. Mags told me that if I needed to, then I could picture talking to a girl from back home. I improved immensely after I pictured talking to Annie. After a while, Mags told me to go work with Electra to perfect my manners, my walk, and how I sit.

Electra was difficult. I think she was under the impression that I would be eating at the interviews, because she taught me how to use a fork, which utensil to use for which course, and other unnecessary lessons. Finally, I was handed off to Aphrodite to get ready for my interview. I was nervous. I twisted the rope bracelet Annie had given me. Aphrodite is only allowed me to wear it because my shirt sleeves hide it. I was wearing black dress pants and a sea green shirt, partly unbuttoned, of course. My hair was tousled in the way that made the girls in District Four go crazy.

When I walked out to meet Mags, she smiled.

"You look good. I think that girl back in District Four is very lucky," she said.

"Thanks. Actually though, I think I'm the lucky one. Wait, how did you know there was a girl?" I said.

"You and little Annie. I think everyone knew. Plus, the way you did so well on your interview practice after you imagined a girl from back home. Tell tale sign," Mags said.

I often forgot how observant Mags is. Once, when I was little, I had done badly on a test in school and Mags had known just by seeing me walk by her house. Amazing.

"Come, come!" Electra said in her overly cheerful voice. "The interviews are starting in just fifteen minutes!"


	8. Chapter 8

When we arrived backstage at the interviews, the careers surrounded Beatrice and I. Starlin and Ember both attached themselves to my arms, glaring at each other. They both thought I loved them. The thought almost amused me. Starlin was dressed in a electric pink dress that rode up her thigh. There were gems all over, making her sparkle. Ember was dressed in a bright red dress with a neck line that plunged down to her navel. The dress went down to the ground, but there was a slit that came up her leg. The color of the dress made Ember look like exactly that, a glowing ember. I smiled at each of them. Beatrice rolled her eyes.

All of the tributes lined up in order of District, first the girl then the boy. We filed onto the stage. The bright light blinded me, and it was only the bright blue of Beatrice's dress that stood out against the other colors on the stage that guided me to my seat. The roar of the crowd drowned out the sound of the girls heels on the stage. I felt sorry for the girl from 12 when she stumbled. Not that I blame her. I don't know how anybody could walk in heels that high.

The interviews start. Starlin is first. Her angle is witty. She answers all of Ceaser Flickerman's questions with sarcasm that had the audience rolling on the floor laughing. Literally. Nickel was amiable and excited for the games. Ember was sexy, although that was pretty stupid considering that I was in these games. Dax was bloodthirsty and aloof, although that's how he always is. It turns out that the two kids from three were dating. I felt sorry for him. I couldn't imagine going into the games with Annie.

Next it's Beatrice's turn. She starts out with bloodthirsty, which works for her, but her angle is ruined when Ceaser asks her if she has a boyfriend at home. She stutters and her hands shake. I can see the tributes reactions to this being broadcasted on the screens, so I make sure to arrange my face into a knowing smirk. Maybe, if I'm lucky, the capitol citizens will think there is romance between us.

"Beatrice," Ceaser says, "tell us, please. We're dying to know."

Beatrice finally gets the story out. She has had a crush on her best friends for a long time, but she thought he never noticed her as more than a friend. she thought the only way to get his attention was to win the games, so she volunteered. But then, as she was saying goodbye to her friends and family, he told her that he had always like her. That's why she was crying when we got onto the train in District 4.

I felt so sorry for her, I was almost tempted to to like her, but she was so rude and spiteful to me that becoming friends with her was not on option. When Beatrice's interview was over, I was called up. I sat down next to Ceaser, taking care to make my posture look relaxed.

"Finnick, how are you?" Ceaser asked me.

"I'm better now that I have a better view of the lovely laded of the Capitol," I said in my sexiest voice. I could picture Annie rolling her eyes. The crowd cheered.

When the women in the audience had stopped swooning, Ceaser asked me, "So I guess that means that you don't have a girl at home."

"Actually, I have a few," I reply. I hope Annie see's through my lies. Knowing her, she will.

The Capitol audience laughs. I force my face into a look of panic.

"I mean, I have one girlfriend who I love very much," I said. I then shook my head at Ceaser.

He laughed, making the audience laugh with him. If there's one thing you could say about Ceaser, it's that he genuinely tries to make the tributes look good at their interviews. The audience follows his lead, and he can make a bad joke look funny by laughing.

"I am sure that you love them, I mean her, very much," Ceaser said, while winking at the audience.

My interview went on like this for the remainder of the three minutes, and then the buzzer sounded and I returned back to my seat.

The rest of the interviews pass by mostly in a blur. I know that this might be a mistake later when I don't know anything about the other tributes, so I listen in for a few. The boy from six, the midget, has a soft voice that is hard to hear. He fidgets a lot and seems to be the type of person who is always bumbling, in an endearing sort of way.

The boy from seven, who is second in size only to Dax, was a lumberjack back in Seven. He has seven siblings, all of whom are younger. His father was crushed by a tree a year ago, and his mother is slowly wearing herself down working. I feel sorry for him, but then I remember that I am in a similar position. Annie and her mother would have starved a long time ago without my help.

The little girl from eight seemed a bit dim in the head, but I had seen her in training at the edible plant station. She had an excellent memory. I remember this for later use. She is a deceiver.

The rest of the tributes pass through my mind, but don't stick. They don't make any impression on me at all.

When the interviews were over and done with, I returned without the other tributes to the Training Center. Tomorrow we would be sent in the arena. The tension in the lobby was so thick I could probably cut it with a knife. I sent a smile in the direction of the tributes from One and Two, and Starlin and Ember both smiled back. Idiots.

I went with Mags, Electra, BEatrice, who was still crying, and Pieces up to the fourth floor.

"You have an early start tomorrow. Let's get you to bed," Mags said. She took me by the hand and led me to my bedroom. She let me change into pajama's, and then tucked me into bed.

I remember one time, on my tenth birthday, that I was sick with the flu. My mother and father were at some party at the Mayors house, and I was left in the care of Annie. She had done the exact same thing. She had given my a blanket that she had made for me as by birthday gift, and from then on I never slept without it. Until I came to the Capitol without it that is.

It was strange, that Mags tucking me in was almost as soothing as Annie doing the same with the blanket. Mags stroked my hair, and sang a sea chanty about a mermaid falling in love with a human.

I fell asleep, and dreamed of that mermaid. I was a human who found a mermaid who he loved dearly. It seemed to me, that the mermaid looked a lot like Annie. When I awoke, it was not to Mags singing, but to Electra's capitol accent screeching at me through the door to get a move on. I showered, then but on a simple outfit that had been laid out for me.

I went into the kitchen, to find Aphrodite waiting for me. She was smiling like an idiot.

"Todays the Games!" she said cheerfully.

I nodded, feeling queasy. She led me to the roof, where a hovercraft was waiting. I grabbed onto the ladder, only to be paralyzed. The ladder lifted me up into the hovercraft, where a man in a white coat was waiting with a syringe. He pressed it into my upped arm, and then instructed me to sit down. Aphrodite sat opposite me, grinning like the idiot she is. I mentally rolled my eyes. If this were any other circumstance, I would find it hard not to laugh at her.

Aphrodite offers me some food, and I manage to eat a piece of toast and drink a glass of water. When we arrive in the catacombs, Aphrodite gets me dressed for the arena. She gives me a black unitard to put on, along with black shoes made out of the same material. Mags had told me the stylist will tell me what to expect in the Arena, because the clothes are made out of a special material depending on what the arena is like. But I don't need Aphrodite to explain, because it is made out of the same material as the wetsuits divers use to collect pearls for the Capitol. I got Annie one, and she collects coral to be made into jewelry. I have to smile. There will be water in the arena, deep enough to swim in. It will probably be one of the main parts of the arena.

I ice Aphrodite a hug. even though she's absolutely irritating, she had done her best to make me looks good, and I'm thankful for that. I step onto the metal plate and Aphrodite pushes a button on the wall. A glass tube slide around me, enclosing me. After a few seconds, the plate begins to rise. Soon, I can see the other tributes rising as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Sixty-fifth annual Hunger Games begin!


	9. Chapter 9

I lay on Finnick's bed, the blue blanket I had made for him draped over me. I raised a bit of it to my face. I could smell Finnick's scent. The blanket smelled like the ocean mixed with the sugar cubes we were both so fond of.

"Annie!" Mrs. Odair called from downstairs. "The interviews are about to start!"

I don't know how much the Odairs knew about what had happened when I had said goodbye to Finnick, but they had accepted without question that my mother and I would be staying at their house until the Games were over. My mother, because she couldn't live alone, and I because I cared about Finnick just as much as his parents, and we all needed the support.

I forced myself to get up from the bed, taking Finnick's blanket with me, and I walked down the stairs the the sitting room. The TV was on, but the interviews hadn't started yet.

Just as I took my place on the love seat, the anthem played at the Capital seal was shown on the screen. Ceaser Flickerman flashed his cheesy smile at the camera's then the tributes filed onto the stage and took their places. Finnick was in-between Beatrice and the girl from Five. He had that self-assured smirk on his face that looked strange and unnatural. A look that arrogant couldn't be associated with Finnick in any way. Absolutely not.

I don't pay attention to any interviews auntie Beatrice's. Wow. I remembered how bloodthirsty and excited she had looked at the Reaping. It seemed strange that a girl like her could be in love. I quickly put that out of my mind. She would have to die for Finnick to come home, and I couldn't be feeling sorry for any of the other tributes.

The buzzer sounded and Beatrice went back to her seat. Finnick walked forward, but it looked like more of a strut. He sat not he interview chair.

"Finnick, how are you?" Ceaser asked.

"Better now that I can see the lovely ladies of the Capital," Finnick said.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would play up his looks.

"Has he gone mad?" Mrs. Odair asked.

"No, he's just pretending to get sponsors," I said.

Ceaser laughed. "I guess that means that you don't have a girl back home."

"Actually, I have a few," Finnick said, smirking.

I can see in his eyes the pain saying this brings him. I know he's lying, but hearing him say this stings. I wrap the blanket tighter around me.

Finnick suddenly has a fake look of panic. "Actually, I have one girlfriends who I love very much."

This part at least, I can see is true, but when Finnick shakes his head at Ceaser, the Capital audience thinks he is a player. Oh well.

Ceaser plays along. "I'm sure you love them, I mean her, very much."

Finnicks interviews continued in much the same way, with Ceaser playfully teasing Finnick about having more than one girlfriend. By the end of the interview, I'm sure everybody in Panem thinks he is a sleazy playboy. When the anthem plays again and the interviews are over, I rush upstairs to Finnick's room and crawl into his bed. I pull the covers over me, entrapping myself in the smell of the ocean and sugar once more.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing I see when I emerge from the catacombs is water. I can tell from the smell that it's salt water. An ocean. The only hint of land that I can see is an island a ways away, consisting of a mountain covered with trees. Most tributes will be confined to that, seeing as most people outside of district Four can't swim. I make a mental note to always have a companion when on that tiny bit of land.

I look around for the Cornucopia. It's nowhere to be found. Is it possible that there isn't one this year? No, I see it now. A few feet underneath the water, there is a glint of gold, telling me that the Cornucopia is underwater. I have to laugh. Could the Gamemakers be anymore obvious about favoring the District Four tributes this year. I see Beatrice, across the circle of tributes from me, also laughing. Some other tributes look disgruntled or disappointed. Dax gives me a look saying, you get the supplies.

I wonder if the Capital has lied about the Gamemakers creating the arena before the Reaping, so as to not favor any tribute over another. I know that with this arena, they were definitely wanting District Four to win this year.

_Don't get cocky Odair, _Annie's voice says in my head.

I nodded to her watching me from afar, then I realized that by logical side simply took Annie's voice, and Annie wasn't actually the one telling me that.

I focused of watching to see which of the other tributes looked ready to jump in the water. The boy and girl from three looked like they were ready. I might have to watch them during the bloodbath. Of course Beatrice is ready to jump in the water. Everyone else looks like they are trying to figure out how to stay afloat.

_10_

I crouch, getting ready to jump.

_9_

Starlin looks at me longingly.

_8_

Ember does the same.

_7_

Beatrice rolls her eyes at them.

_6_

I wink at everyone of the girl tributes.

_5_

They all look slightly lightheaded.

_4_

Except Beatrice and the girl from Three.

_3_

Is Annie watching this?

_2_

I'm sure she is.

_1_

I love you Annie.

_GONG!_

As soon as it is safe to, me, Beatrice, and the pair from three dive off of our platform and swim towards the Cornucopia. I grab two spears and a bow and arrows, and swim back to the surface.

I give one of the spears to Dax and the bow and arrows to Starlin. Starlin starts shooting the other tributes. A few are smart and take to the water, swimming for shore.

I take my remaining spear and duck underwater. The boy and girl from three are nowhere to be found. I resurface and spear a boy. I think he was from Nine. I'll know tonight when his face is in the sky.

I see that Beatrice has provided Nickel and Ember with spears and throwing knifes respectively. I spear the boy from six as well. Once the Careers are the only ones around, Beatrice and I take the other four down into the Cornucopia, which we discovered is dry inside, like a cavern. We sort through the supplies as the cannons start to go off.

_Boom_

_Boom_

_Boom_

_Boom_

_Boom_

_Boom_

_Boom_

_Boom_

_Boom_

_Boom_

_Boom_

11 tributes died, two of which were mine. I feel bad for those who died on the first day, but i remind myself that I have to get back home. I can't afford to feel bad for anyone else.

We end up leaving Beatrice to guard the supplies by sitting on one of the platforms. We figured it had to be one of us from Four, so that we could swim if trouble arises.

I help propel the others to the shore. We each have an array of weapons, along with a first-aid kit and food. The others tried to fill the water flasks with water, and then I reminded them that the salt would kill them.

While we were out hunting, we found the little girl from eight, who Dax killed with a spear. I felt bad for her, because she was so young.

Starlin also killed the girl from twelve.

We had agreed to meet back at the Cornucopia as the faces were in the sky. When they showed. we stopped our trek back to watch. There was the girl from five, both from six, the girl from seven, both from eight, the boy from nine, both from ten, both from eleven, and both from twelve.

That left Nickel, Starlin, Dax, Ember, the pair from three, me, Beatrice, the boy from five, the boy from seven, and the girl from nine. Eleven left.

When we return to the Cornucopia, we descend into the water. We plan on sleeping inside the cavern that the inside of the Cornucopia forms. That's because if anyone plans on stealing something, they will have to come into the Cornucopia, and we can ambush them. Also, the water and metal will provide protection against any weather the Gamemakers may throw at us.

As I fall asleep I think of Annie. Has she chosen not to go to school? Is she watching me now? Am I on screen? I hear Dax and Beatrice whispering to each other. If it's important, they'll be on screen. Unless something else is going on right now.

The next morning, we leave Nickel behind to guard the supplies. Part way through the day, we hear a cannon.

"It's probably the boy from seven killing someone," Dax said.

"Unless someone decided to attack the supplies. Then Nickel killed someone," Starlin said.

I have a feeling neither of them are right.

When we return to the Cornucopia, Nickel is nowhere to be found.

"He'll show up," Starlin said. But I could see that she wasn't very confident in her words.

That night when the faces are shown in the sky, all that is there is Nickel. Nickel? How did he die? Who could have killed a Career like that?

It looks like the Careers aren't the most dangerous thing in these Games.


	11. Chapter 11

On the third day in the arena, there isn't any deaths. The Gamemakers don't cause any trouble, which means that something happened to keep the Capital entertained.

On the fourth day, the girl from nine is killed. The tension in the Careers mounts. There are only four non-careers tributes left. This is shaping up to be the shortest Hunger Games ever. I wish.

On the fifth day, we finally figure out who killed Nickel. We were in the Cornucopia, about to set out hunting the last tributes.

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" Ember called from the back of the cavern. The rest of us crowded into the back corner of the Cornucopia. Ember pointed to bread crumbs on the ground.

"Somebody was here," Dax grunted.

"Who?" Starlin asked. She looked at me as if I had all the answers.

"I don't know, but whoever was good enough to hide form us will be a threat later on," I said.

"What kind of bread is it?" Beatrice asked.

"How does that matter?" Ember asked her.

"There's a whole box of bread here. It's labeled depending on what District it's from. My bet would be that the tribute would eat the bread from their District. Then, we can tell who was here," Beatrice said, pointing at the box.

"And whoever ate the bread was probably the person who killed Nickel," I said.

Ember picked up the box and opened it. There were compartments in the box, each labeled by a District number. All of them were full except Three.

"Those two idiots from Three! Who checked this part of the Cornucopia?" Dax shouted.

The other four of us were silent. I knew that it was Starlin who had looked in this area the first day, when the two would have been here, but I didn't say anything. Unfortunately for Starlin, not everybody did the same.

"Starlin was the one who looked here," Ember said.

Dax, in a fit of fury, reached out and snapped Starlins next like a twig. Beatrice flinched back as Starlin's body fell at her feet.

"We don't have room for anybody making careless mistakes!" Dax screamed.

"Dax, calm down," Ember said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Dax screamed at her.

There was always one of these in the Games. The one who wasn't entirely sane.

"Dax, there are still tributes out there, and if they made it this far, that means they are dangerous. We need to stick together," I said attempting to placate him.

Beatrice was smart. She sensed that the Careers would soon be breaking up, and she was packing three backpacks full of all the supplies she would need. She didn't want ot be anywhere near the fight.

"What did I just say Pretty Boy?" Dax growled at me. "I give the orders around here."

Dax pulled out his spear. It was time to go. Beatrice dived into the water, and I followed right behind her. I heard a splash behind me, and I swam faster. Whether it was Ember or Dax, I had no desire to be near either one of them. I crawled up on the beach. Beatrice was disappearing into the forest. I ran into the forest, then climbed a tree. Dax passed right under me, never looking up.

_Perfect, _I thought, _no supplies, and I have a Career out after me. _

After about an hour, I start hearing screams. I was sure they were Beatrice's. But, it was probably Dax who was making her scream, and I couldn't afford to be near him. After an hour, there was a cannon. An hour of screams. I wonder what Dax did to her.

That night, Starlin and Beatrice's faces show in the sky. I think of the other tributes, who had probably been hiding in fear of when the Careers would find them. The two Careers faces showing in the sky would probably be taken as a sign that the Careers have split up, or are weak. The other tributes would be on the move.

I fall restlessly asleep, having nightmares where I see all the horrible things Dax could have done to Beatrice. Then, Dax is doing them to Annie. I cry out, trying to run to her. Annie looks at me, her eyes telling me that it's all my fault. Then, I'm woken by a beeping sound.

I look up and see a long package floating down, attached to a silver parachute. I reach out and grab it. I take out lengths of rope. It's the kind that's perfect for making nets with.

Next, I take out a gleaming gold trident, exactly the weapon I am best at using. How did Mags get enough money to buy me this? I don't care. I hold my trident up, and it gleams in the sunlight.

I smile. Let the games begin!


	12. Chapter 12

I sleep for the rest of the night, hoping to end the games the next day. I have been in hear five days, which means that this will probably be the shortest Games ever. I smile inwardly at the thought of going home to Annie so soon.

When the sun comes up, I start on the net, using the rope Mags sent me. Hours helping Annie make nets help me to finish my net in an hour. When it's done, I grab my trident and hop down from the tree. I walk through the woods, hoping to find another tribute. The first person I find is hiding out near the beach, barely concealed by the undergrowth. I think it's the boy from five.

He doesn't see me, and continues gathering food from the bush he is rustling in. I throw my net at him, and it entraps him. He manages to twist around so that I can see the hate in his eyes as I throw my trident through his stomach. He is killed instantly.

As I pull my trident from his body and untangle in limbs from the net, I know I will never forget the look in his eyes. The hate, with fear mixed into the turmoil of emotions in his eyes. I wonder if he had an Annie to get home to. Was I being selfish, only thinking of myself? Even if I was, I didn't care.

I think about who is left. There is the big strong boy from District Seven, the pair from District Three, Ember, and Dax. I think I will have problems killing all of them. The two from Three because I feel bad for one or both of them dyeing, Ember because she thinks that I love her and I played her, the boy from Seven because he is bigger than I am, and Dax because he truthfully scares the crap out of me.

I shake my head to rid myself of these thought. Annie, I think. I have to remember that I have to go home. They are obstacles in my way to victory, my way to home. I quickly find the boy from Seven. He puts up a fight, but I get him snared in my net, and I stab him with my trident while he is trapped.

I am sitting in a tree eating berries that I had found when I find the pair from Three. They walk right below my tree, and I drop the net on both of them. They struggle for a few seconds and I hop down from the tree.

The boy glares at me. Did he really think they were both going to get out of the Arena. It's impossible. I look at the girl. Her eyes seem to be pleading with me. But she isn't naive enough to think they will both get out of here. What does she want?

Then I realize. I give her a stiff nod. She scoots closer to the boy, holding his hand. He realizes what she is doing and pulls her closer to him.

"Thank you," the girl whispers in a hoarse voice. The boy pulls her to him for a last kiss, then my trident pierces both of their necks simultaneously. Two cannons go off. The pair form Three are dead.

As I collect my things and move off so that their bodies can be collected, I think about the girls last request. That the two of them die at the same time. She knew she couldn't live through seeing the boy killed, and knew he felt the same way. They had died in each others arms, kissing each other.

I see the hovercraft appear and take two bodies away. I almost envy them, being able to escape this world so easily. Being able to get away from Snow and the Capital.

I turn my mind back to the task at hand. In the Arena, there is only Ember, Dax, and me left. Both of them will be hard to kill. I continue my systematic search of the dry land. I also swim through the water to check to Cornucopia. There is nothing there. Somebody must have taken the supplies. Or maybe the Gamemakers sent a Mutt out to retrieve them. I realize that the Gamemakers haven't done much this year. This could either mean that the romance between the pair from Three was enough to keep the Capital entertained, or they are planning something big for the rest of us. I hope that it is the first option.

In the middle of the forest, I hear a rustling about. I peer through the trees to see Dax. He is covered in blood. Who is this from. The only person who was killed by someone other than myself since I had last seen Dax was Beatrice. I had heard her screams. I shudder thinking about what he had done to her.

I throw my net at him. It fall loosely over him. He thrashes around, but only further entangles himself. He looks up and sees me.

"Odair," he growls.

I raise my trident to kill him.

"You'll regret it. Everybody who doesn't volunteer does. Winning I mean. You won't like it," he said.

I throw my trident, effectively killing him. His words haunt me though. Will I really regret winning? Maybe I'll be haunted by nightmares. Beatrice's screams, the pair from District Three. But I will have Annie. I disregard his words and search for Ember.

There are only two of us left. Either we find each other, or the Gamemakers send some sort of terror after us, herding us together. I head towards to beach, knowing that the Gamemakers will want the final battle to be out in the open. The Capital citizens can't miss a single second of the final battle.

When I get to the beach, it is deserted. Mags sends me food and water, enough to feed three people in District Four. This must be her way of saying that I will be here a while. Maybe the Gamemakers want the Games to extend longer, so that there is more entertainment. Maybe they are giving the people in the Capital time to place bets.

That night, all the people who I killed are shown in the sky. I don't sleep that night, because I don't want Ember to find me when I'm sleeping. As the dawn approaches, I start to get antsy. I just want Ember to show up so that I can get out of here.

The sun had been up for a few hours when Ember finally shows. She seems to have lost the illusion that I was in love with her when I left her behind to be dealt with by Dax. I don't think she was ever as convinced as Starlin anyways.

Ember snarled at me, barring her teeth.

"You played me Odair," she growls.

"Well, you're never supposed to trust a pretty face," I say casually, my trident hidden slightly.

"Well, do you know what my mentor told me? The pretty ones are always the most fun to kill."

Then, she lunged at me, he knife pointed straight at my throat. I sidestep her attack, and throw my net at her. She manages to dodge it though, and comes back at me form my left side. I pull out my trident and plunge it into her stomach.

"You're right. They pretty ones are the most fun to kill," I whisper in her ear. Then I pull my trident out of her body. Her cannon sounds. Trumpet blare.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the Sixty-Fifth Hunger Games, Finnick Odair!"

A hovercraft appears above me and a ladder drops down. I grab onto it and I an frozen in place. I am lifted into the hovercraft, and I am immediately surrounded by Capital doctors. Some bit of me must not have realized that I was out of the arena, because my instincts kick in and I fend them off. Then, I am jabbed with a needle and everything goes black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! I hope you don't all hate me for not updating. For future reference, I give in very easily to blackmail and threats, in case I never update. I spent a long time making sure that this chapter was really long, so I hope you like it. Waning: there is an overdose of cliche-ness in this chapter.**

**Annie's POV:**

It's been a few days since Finnick won. The Odairs thought it was silly to move everything they owned across the street from where they live currently into an identical house, so they decided to stay in their own house. The only updates we have had on Finnicks condition is what we see on TV, which isn't much. A date of the interviews, a interview with his stylist, in which she mentioned that Finnick had said something to her.

I had never realized how excruciating it is to wait for someone you love to come home from the Games after they have won. It's almost as bad as the actual Games. I spent my hours waiting wondering through the town square. On a non-reaping day, the square is bright and cheerful, even more so now that the preparations for Finnicks welcome home celebration are happening.

One day as I was passing a candy shop, I accidentally bumped into somebody on the street. A Peacekeeper. By the name of Demetrius.

Demetrius was the person who all the mothers told their daughters to stay away from. The one who children were forbidden to be alone with.

We leered at me. I shivered involuntarily.

"Hello, Annie," Demetrius said in that oily voice of his.

"Mr. Demetrius," I replied curtly. However much he frightened me, he was still a Peacekeeper.

"Not alone, are we?" He asked.

"No. I am with Mr. Odair. He just went into the butchers. He will be out any second if you would like to say hello," Annie said.

That was a perk of knowing a victor. Everybody is intimidated by them.

"Well, I just thought I'd say hello. Good day to you Annie." Demetrius gave me one last leering smile and then disappeared into the crowd. I decided it would be best to just go home. Luckily, my house isn't to far away from the square.

The interviews would be that night. I would be wheeling my mother over to the Odairs house in her new wheelchair.

"Is something wrong Annie?" my mother asked on the way to the Odairs. I guess I had been acting kind of jumpy. But I challenge you to have a conversation with Demetrius and not be jumpy. That's right, it's impossible.

When we got to the Odairs house, the interviews were just about to start, so we sat down so we wouldn't miss seeing Finnick.

"The preparations for the celebration are coming along nicely," Mrs. Odair says after a few seconds to break the awkward slink that had been setting in on the living room.

"Yeah, I saw when I went to the square today," I replied.

More awkward silence.

The Capital anthem blared from the Tv, and we turned out attention to the recap interview.

* * *

**Finnicks POV:**

After the darkness, my world has been a blur. Wake up, eat a few bites of food, go to sleep, repeat. When I finally wake up for good, I find that I'm naked. I bet the nurses didn't have to draw straws for the job of undressing me. I look around and locate a pair of simple black pants and a matching shirt.

I open the door and since nobody makes any move to stop me, I wander into the halls on the- Hospital? Dungeon? Hospital I think. Anyways I wander the halls until I hear voices. Mags. Aphrodite. Electra. I'm even happy to see Pieces.

I hug the women and I don't glare at Pieces, which is the closest we will ever come to affection. Aphrodite leads me to the fourth floor of the training center, where I greet my prep team. The girls chirp to each other about how well I did in the games, and Cinna gave me a warm handshake.

We all sit at the table and eat dinner. I could eat everything on the table, but my portions are strictly limited. I'm glad they were though, because by the end of the meal I feel like I could throw up.

Aphrodite led me to get ready for the interviews. Apparently, I had only been out for a few days, and I was ready to show myself to Panem again. They dressed me in simple black pants and a green shirt that, according to Aphrodite, "brought out my eyes."

Aphrodite escorted me to a car out front. She chattered on excitedly about how the Capital had loved these Games and how everyone was so disappointed when they had ended so quickly.

"Don't worry about leaving the Capital so quickly though, you'll be back often," Aphrodite said.

When we arrived at the stage, Aphrodite ushered me backstage and showed me the metal plate where I was supposed to stand. Aphrodite helping me to a metal plate that would lift me through the stage. The scenario was so reminiscent of entering the Arena that I shivered involuntarily.

I listened as they introduced my team. First my prep team, then Electra, then Aphrodite, followed by Mags and Pieces. Finally it was my turn.

"And now, I give you the victor of the 65th Hunger Games, Finnick Odair!" Ceaser Flickerman called out.

The platform began to move upwards, and I smiled for the crowd as I emerged onto the stage. The roaring of the crowd overwhelmed my senses. I winked at the camera's and moved forward to the Victors throne to greet Ceaser. He shook my hand and gestured for me to sit down on the throne.

"Finnick! You're looking handsome as always," Ceaser said.

"Thank you Ceaser, but I'm nothing compared to the Capital," I said, winking at the audience.

A few of the ladies in the audience blushed and giggled.

Ceaser and I continued battering back and forth before he announced it was time for the recap.

I watched the Reapings, giving special attention to the Distric Four reaping. I watched the opening ceremonies and snippets of the interviews. They showed the entirety of my interview because I was the victor. I finally got to see what a creep I had been Oh well, the Capital had loved it. They showed the Games, and it almost seemed worse than actually being in them. In the Arena, my adrenaline had kept me going, making me forget how horrible it was. Now though, I had nothing to distract me from the harsh reality. I felt myslef start to breath heavily, so I focused on the though of home instead of watching the recap.

When I next found myself able to focus, I was about to fight Ember. I saw, but didn't hear, her say that the pretty one's are always the most fun to kill. I saw us fight and when my trident pierced her, I visibly flinch. I can't tell whether I have simply lost my ability to hear or the camera's just didn't pick up the words I whispered in her ear, but either way I'm glad I didn't have to hear myself say them. I watched as I got lifted out of the Arena, and then I realized I could hear when the audience exploded into applause.

"Well, I have to say you did a fine job in there," Ceaser said to me.

"I was about to say the same thing myself," I smirked back.

Ceaser laughed, and the audience followed his lead.

"Tell me Finnick, we all saw you whisper something to Ember as she died. Can you tell us what it was?" Ceaser asked.

"I told her that she was right. The pretty one's are always the most fun to kill," I said.

Ceaser smiled.

"Right you are," Ceaser said. "Now, I wanted to ask you about Beatrice, you District partner."

"What about her?" I asked.

"Well, everybody in the Capital was so appalled at what happened to her, we couldn't put it into the recap. What are your thoughts on her death?" Ceaser asked me.

That had me worried. What could be so horrible that the Capital was appalled? These were the people who enjoyed 23 kids dyeing every year.

"Well, nobody told me what happened to her. But I can imagine it must have been horrible. Whatever it was, she didn't deserve it," I said, hoping it would suffice.

"Nobody deserves what she went through," Ceaser said.

Ceaser asked me a few more questions about various things I did in the Arena, before it was time for the crowning ceremony. President Snow walked out on stage followed by a young boy in white clothing. The boy was holding the victors crown on a purple velvet pillow. Snow raised the crown up for the audience to see, and then had me stand. He placed the crown on my head.

"Congratulations Mr. Odair," Snow murmured.

"Thank you sir," I replied.

"If you would, I'd like to speak to you before you return to District Four. I'll have to ask you for a moment during the Victory banquet," Snow said.

The look in his snake-like eyes warned me not to refuse. As if I would. I'm not that stupid.

I gave him a curt nod and he moved away from me so that the ceremony could continue.

I was whisked away to the Victory Banquet. I try to find time to talk to Mags, who might know the reason for President Snows desire to speak with me, but with all of the Capital people wanting to shake my hand, I don't find time until well into the night.

"Mags," I begin, "President Snow told me he wants to talk to me before we go back to the Training Center."

Mags looked panicked.

"Finnick, just be polite. Act as if you love the Capital and the president. Go along with whatever he says. We'll talk later," Mags told me.

At that moment, a Capital attendant came over and asked me to follow him. I knew he would be taking me to see President Snow. Mags gave me one last reassuring look before the crowd blocked her from my view. The attendant ushered me through twisting hallways until we came to an ornate wooden door. The attendant knocked on the door.

"Enter," a voice said from inside.

When the attendant opened the door, I saw paintings. It was obviously an office, with a desk and a bookcase filled with leather bound books, but the painting stood out to me. They were paintings of past Hunger Games, at the moment the last tribute was killed. I saw Enobaria, the vicious victor from 2 ripping out a boys throat. There was a girl with an ax in her forehead, the painting labeled: 50. Even Mags was there, sitting in a tree smirking down at a girl turning purple. Maybe poison was how Mags had won? There were others to horrible to describe. All 64 years were there.

"I see you like my paintings. I was thinking about putting this year here," the man behind the desk said, gesturing towards the space directly behind his desk.

"It would look very nice there sir," I said.

"I'm glad you think so. Something to drink? I'm afraid the only thing I have that you can legally drink is water, but I think just this once we can make an exception. Whiskey, perhaps?" President Snow said.

"Please sir," I said, sitting in the empty seat.

President Snow poured two glasses of alcohol, and handed one to me.

"To your brilliant win," Snow said, raising his glass in my direction.

I inclined my head slightly in acknowledgment to his toast, and we both took sips of the whiskey. It burned all the way down my throat, and I fought the urge to grimace. I subtly set my glass down.

"I'm afraid that this isn't just me wanting to congratulate you. We have serious business to discuss," Snow said.

"Of course sir. What kind of business?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"The people of the Capital have... become infatuated with you," Snow said.

"Yes..." I said, unsure of where he was going.

"They would be disappointed if their favorite victor didn't visit them often. You will of course return for your victory tour, and the Hunger Games, and future Victors victory tours, but the people in the Capital want ot see you more than that. All that I am asking is that you return to the Capital a few times every year," Snow said.

The thought of having to come back to the Capital at all makes me want to be sick, but I manage a smile.

"Of course sir. I look forward to spending time with he people in the Capital," I said.

"Good. I was worried you might be difficult. But Finnick, you have to understand that this is government buisiness. You must not be to distracted at home. When a person becomes distracted, it becomes necessary for the distractions to be... removed," Snow said.

I knew then, that this was much more than simply going to a few parties every year. If Snow was threatening my friends and family back home, threatening Annie, then I had to do exactly as he said.

"Yes sir. I understand."

I smiled at him, and the smile he sent back to me made me shiver. The door opened, and the Captial attendant who had showed me to Snows office gestured for me to follow him.

"One last thing before you go Mr. Odair," Snow said. "Enjoy yourself at the party, while you can."

I gave him a nod and followed the attendant back to the party.

"Oh there you are!" Electra exclaimed when I arrived back at the party. "It's time to go back to the training center!"

After one final round of handshakes, Electra escorted me to a car waiting for us. Mags gave me worried looks all the way back to the Training Center. I tried to reassure her with my eyes that everything was fine, and when we finally arrived, she followed me to my room.

"Finnick, it's late. The suns nearly up. Get a good nights rest and we'll talk tomorrow on the train," Mags said.

I nodded vaguely, and crawled into bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I was awoken by a knocking at the door.

"Finnick! It's time to get you ready to get on the train!" Electra chirped through the door.

I didn't know what time it was, but I knew I didn't want to wake up. Until I realized that the sooner I got up, the sooner I would be home. I was up in less than a second.

I nearly ran out to eat breakfast. I shoveled my food down my throat, and Mags chuckled at me. Aphrodite motioned for me to follow her as soon as I was done eating. She would be dressing me for the last time today, until my Victory Tour that is. The prep team scrubbed me down and Aphrodite dressed me in simple black pants and and a white button-up shirt.

My prep team gave me tearful goodbyes and Aphrodite escorted me to the lobby of the Training Center, where Electra, Pieces, and Mags were waiting. We get in the car and it drives painstakingly slow through the Capital to the train station. The people are crowding the streets, and it takes an hour to finally arrive at the train station. I wish I could have just leapt onto the train and rushed back home, but unfortunately Electra forced me to stay and smile for the camera's for what felt like forever.

When I was finally allowed to go into the sitting room of the train and let the train whisk me home, I slumped down in an armchair, fully intending to sleep. However, my brilliant plan was ruined when Mags came in.

"Get up boy. Let's go to your room and talk," Mags said.

I reluctantly followed Mags to my room. Mags sat down on my bed, and patted the space next to her. I sat next to her.

"What did Snow say?" Mags asked.

"He said that he wanted me to come back to the Capital sometimes, and he insinuated that people back home might get hurt if I don't do what he says," I told her.

Mags cursed.

"I was afraid of this," Mags said.

"What?" I asked.

"Some other time boy. When it won't spoil your homecoming," Mags said.

I thought that whatever it was couldn't be worse than having to wonder about it until Mags told me, but I kept this to myself. Mags wasn't one who could be told what to do.

I looked around my room and tried to find a way to occupy the hours before I got home.

* * *

**Annie's POV:**

The last minute preparations for Finnicks homecoming were finally finished, and everyone was gathered at the train station. Unfortunately, I was in the very back of the crowd. About an hour before we left the Odairs house to go to the train station, Mr. Odair had kindly told me that the people in the Capital might not like it if their new pretty boy was hugged by a girl he wasn't related to at his homecoming. He had warned me to wait to greet him until after the camera's left.

I, of course, wan't happy about this, but I figured that it wasn't worth angering the Capital over. I fidgeted while I waited for the train to arrive. It was due any minute, and i desperately wanted to see Finnick alive and happy with my own eyes. At last, the train could be heard approaching. I craned my neck to see it. Unfortunately, I was still quite short, and I only saw the train when it pulled into the station. The door opened, and there was Finnick!

He smiled, and for the first time since he had been Reaped, I could see his eyes reflect the happiness he tried to emit. He waved at his parents, but then his eyes looked confused. I knew he was looking for me. His eyes searched the crowd, and then finally landed on me. He smiled even wider, but his eyes asked a question.

_Why aren't you going to come say hello?_

_Because the Capital would be angry, _I made my eyes say back.

_What? _His asked,

_Later, after the camera's leave,_ I told him.

Our eyes met for only a split second, but in that second we said all this and more. He looked away and hopped down from the train to hug his parents. The mayor shook his hand.

"People of District Four, honored guests, Finnick, we now invite you to head to the town square for a banquet followed by dancing!" the Mayor announced.

Everybody cheered and surged towards the square. There was one long table for Finnick, his family, the Mayor, the past victors, and any miscellaneous Capital people there, and the rest of the people sat at small round table scattered throughout the square. I sat in one of the only seats that one could see Finnick from.

All throughout the meal Finnick and I communicated silently.

_I missed you, _Finnick said.

_So did I._

_Were you okay with me gone?_

_Was I okay? What about you? I think you were the one in more danger!_

Unfortunately, Finnick had to talk with the Mayor, and didn't get to continue the conversation with me.

The Mayor used his spoon to tap on his glass and get everybody's attention. He lifted his glass.

"To Finnick Odair, District Fours newest victor," he said.

The rest of the people in the square repeated the toast.

"Now, I believe that it's time for some dancing!" the Mayor said,

Everybody cheered at went out onto the party dock. Unlike other Districts that hardly ever have a victor, District four had a place used for things such as homecoming parties. The party dock is also used for weddings and such. The canopy over the dock was stringed with twinkling lights. There were tabled filled with drinks and snacks. There was champagne for the adults, but nobody seemed to mind of somebody underage took some. I kept away from it though, having heard the things alcohol could make one do. There was a band playing Capital style music in the background, and many people were dancing. The camera's stayed on Finnick, hovering about him as he danced with nearly every girl there, except me.

I didn't find that fair. If the Capital didn't mind him dancing with other girls, how come he couldn't have just one dance with me? Just long enough so that we could say hello properly! On today of all days too!

I finally had enough of watching Finnick dance with every other girl, and walked off the dock. I walked back to the square, which had already been cleaned up from the banquet. I sat down on the bench outside the Justice building. I put my face in my hands and cried. I looked up when I felt someone sit down beside me. I knew without looking who it was.

"You know, I think you're the only girl I haven't danced yet," Finnick said.

I peered at him through my lashes.

"Are the camera's gone?" I asked.

"No, but they got distracted by the food," Finnick said.

I managed a weak smile.

"No, you haven't danced with me yet," I whispered.

"Well, we're just going to have to fix that, aren't we?" Finnick asked, using his thumb to wipe my tears away.

"You know I can't dance," I said.

Finnick just smiled his way-to-charming-to-possibly-be-legal smile and pulled me up to dance with him. The music from the party was floating from the dock to the square where we were. Just as we stood, the music changed to a slower, more romantic melody. Finnick pulled me in tighter, wrapping his arms around my waist. I rested my hands on his shoulders. He lifted me up so that I could stand on his toes and he could spin us around. He smiled at me.

"See? Now we don't have to worry about your klutziness," Finnick said teasingly.

I playfully smacked his arm and he laughed. We simply spun around for a few minutes, staring into each others eyes.

"I missed you," Finnick finally said. His voice was hoarse.

"I missed you too," I said back.

Finnick reached one of his hands into his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. He handed it to me. I steeped off his toes and took the box.

"Open it," Finnick urged her, pulling me onto the bench beside him.

I hesitantly opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver necklace with a single pearl pendant. I gasped.

"Finnick, it's beautiful," I said.

"Here," he said, taking the necklace form me.

I turned my back to him and pulled my hair out of the way. He fastened the necklace around my neck. The feeling of his fingers brushing my skin sent shivers down my spine. When the necklace was secure, I turned back around to face him.

"Beautiful," I murmured, fingering the pearl.

"Not as beautiful as the girl wearing it," Finnick said, entwining his fingers with mine.

This was the first indication that he remembered anything that had happened between us when we said goodbye in the Justice Building. I had been waiting for him to give a sign as to whether we pretend it never happened or...

Hugged him tightly around his waist. Wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tighter against his chest.

"Happy birthday Annie," he whispered.

I pulled back, still keeping my arms around him.

"I thought you had forgotten," I whispered.

"I could never forget you Annie," he said, his voice barely audible.

Then, he leaned in and kissed me.

**What do you think? To cliche? Well if you think so, you can write your own story about Annie and Finnick with no cliche-ness in it at all. So there. Also, review or else I will send my Review Monster after you.**

**Me: Review Monster! Go eat everyone who doesn't review!**

**Review Monster: RAWR! I EAT NON-REVIEWERS!**

**Me: Really?**

**Review Monster: I'm sorry! I'm just not feeling the whole eating people thing today! **

**Me: Fine! If you don't review my Review Monster will tie you up and force you to watch Twilight! **

**Review Monster: I think it would be kinder to eat them...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finnicks POV:**

After I leave Annie and go back to the party, everything there seems unimportant. All I could think about was Annie. I could see Annie sometimes through the crowd, and I would smile at her and she would smile back, but someone in the crowd would step in front of her before we could communicate any more. When it was finally time to return home, my parents sought me out and led me back to my childhood home. My father pointed out the house next door.

"That's technically your house now," my father said, "but you don't have to live there unless you want to."

I nodded in appreciation. I wasn't ready to live on my own yet. After all, I was only fourteen.

I wearily trudged up the stairs to my bedroom on the second floor. I changed into sweatpants and climbed into my bed. It took me a few minutes to realize that there was something different. My sheets lacked their usual smeel. Instead they smelled like Annie. I lifted the blue blanket she had made for me to my nose and breathed in the scent of the ocean. I smiled and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Beatrice stood in front of me, covered in blood. Behind her, Starlin, Ember, and all of the tributes that I killed were all drenched in blood. They were all staring at me.

"Beatrice?" I asked, warily.

"You should have saved me," Beatrice said.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't-"

"You could have, but you didn't," Beatrice said.

"You killed me," Ember said.

"I had to-"

"You didn't have to do anything," Starlin said. "We wouldn't have died if it wasn't for you."

"But you got what you deserved in the end," the girl from three said.

The tributes parted to reveal a dead body that had been hidden in the midsts.

"Annie!" I cried.

The boy from three laughed at my reaction.

"You're the one who killed her," he said.

"No!"

"Finnick!" Annie shouted.

I screamed as I sat up in bed. Annie was standing above me, her brow furrowed with concern.

"You were screaming your head off. Were you having a nightmare?" Annie asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but found my mouth was to dry, so I simply nodded. Annie handed me a glass of water and sat down on the bed beside me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I knew that when she said that, she wasn't just asking about my nightmare. She wanted to know if she should ask about my Games.

I shook my head no.

"Alright," Annie said, but the look in her eye told me that she wasn't satisfied with my response.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.

"We didn't get a lot of time to talk last night. I wanted to see you," Annie said.

I smiled at her.

"Alright. How about we go to the beach?" I asked.

She smirked.

"Good. I brought my beach bag with me."

I rolled my eyes as she went downstairs so that I could change into my swimsuit.

When I walked into the kitchen ten minutes later, Annie was sitting at the table eating a piece of toast that my mother had provided for her. I snook up behind her and grabbed the toast out of hands. I took a big bite out of it.

"Hey!" she said, grabbing for it.

I raised it above my head so she couldn't reach it. She strained to reach the toast until finally I relented and gave it back to her. My mother laughed as she handed me my own piece of toast.

I took it, but then Annie grabbed it out of my hands and took a big bite.

"There. Now we're even," she said, handing it back to me.

"Come on," I said, pulling her towards the door.

"Thanks for the toast Mrs. Odair," she called over her shoulder.

She grinned at me as we ran out of the Victors Village. We waved at Mags, who was in her garden watering some flowers. She waved back at us, and gave me a look that I knew to mean, "we have to talk."

I nodded to her and followed Annie to the beach. When we got there, I realized that the families that could afford to skip a day of fishing would be at the beach as well, as it was a weekend. When we walked onto the sand, everybody stared at me. Only one or two had the decency to be subtle about it. Annie glared at two girls who were whispering behind their hands and dragged me behind her closer to the water. She finally decided on a spot and spread a blanket out.

"Just ignore them," she whispered. "They'll find something else to gawk at in a little while. You'll see."

I nodded, turning to look at the waves.

"Finnick?" Annie asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"What was your nightmare about?" Annie asked.

I knew she was only trying to help, but I couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance. Annie would never understand the terror the arena invokes. While I was in the arena, I tuned out. I didn't care. But now that I'm home, all the deaths are catching up with me.

I glanced over at Annie to see that she was looking at me intently. I shook my head.

"Finn, you have to talk about it."

"No I don't," I snapped.

Annie was silent for a long time.

"I'm sorry Annie. It's just that-"

Annie stopped me by laying a hand on my arm.

"I understand. Not about what happened but why you don't want to talk about it. Only victors understand what happens in the Arena. At least promise me you'll talk to Mags or your dad," Annie said.

I nodded.

Annie turned back to the waves.

"Annie?" I asked.

I was nervous about asking her this. After we had kissed at the Justice Building and kissed again last night, I still wasn't sure where we were as far as our relationship. I was pretty sure that kissing two times meant that we were dating, but I thought it would be best to make sure.

"Yeah?" Annie asked.

"So last night, and the day I was reaped, we kissed," I said. I deliberately avoided eye contact with her.

"Yes," she said.

"Well, I was wondering, where are we exactly?"

"We're at the beach," she said.

I looked over at her to see her smirking at me.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said, smirking even more.

I shoot her a look and she hastened to rearrange her expression to one appropriate for a funeral.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you're adorable when you're nervous," Annie said.

"I'm Finnick Odair! I'm hot, not adorable!" I exclaimed indigently, glaring at her.

Annie gave me reprimanding look, which led into a staring contest. When Annie started to giggle, I couldn't help but join in. Soon, we were both laughing hysterically. When we calmed down enough to stop laughing, she smiled at me.

"Seriously though Finn, we kissed two times. Isn't it obvious that we're dating? Kind of. Actually, now that I think of it you had a point in asking," Annie said.

"See?" I said triumphantly.

"We are dating now though, right?" she asked.

She looked unsure, as if she was worried I wouldn't like her.

"Of course Annie," I said.

She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

I laughed.

"Don't kill me right after I got out of the arena," I said.

She loosened her hold on my neck and sat back down.

"Do you want to go swimming?" she asked.

"Isn't that why we came here?" I said.

She pulled off her coverup and ran into the water.

"Come on Finn!" she called.

Running after her, I realized that this was made coming home worthwhile. Time with Annie.

**Review Monster: So things with Annie and Finnick are heating up! Pixie just wanted to say that she starts school tomorrow so she will be really busy, but she promises to update soon. **

**Me: I think I can speak for myself! As far as the story goes, there's going to be huge time lapse somewhere up ahead, because I want to get to Annie's games and Finnick staring work in the Capitol.**

**Review Monster: Also, I want all of you to review. Or not. It doesn't really matter to me.**

**Me: In other news, I have made the decision to get a Review Zombie, in the hopes that it will do a better job of threatening you. SO REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! I'm sorry to say that this is just an authors note. I know how much people hate them, but this has to be said. I'm really sorry for being really slow on the updates, but I'm really busy with school. I promise to update really soon. I'm actually working on a chapter right now!

I've also started writing a collaboration. It's a 24/24 collaboration, which means that 24 writers work together to write a story, with one other person organizing it. Usually, it's a Hunger Games story. If you are interested in reading it, the author whose account we are publishing it on is xXThisIsWarXx

The story is called This Is War as well. The character I'm writing is Emily, the girl from District Four. So go read it. Right now. And review on it. And follow and favorite and all that.

I promise to update soon!


	16. Chapter 16

**Finnicks POV:**

After we spend all day at the beach, I take Annie home. I know that she would rather come to my house and have dinner, but she has to take care of her mother. I walk back to the Victors Village dejectedly. I wish I could spend more time with Annie. That's why I came home! But I know that she has responsibilities other than to spend every minute of every day with me. I decide that rather than go straight home, I should see Mags first.

I walk through her front garden and knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Mags calls.

"It's Finnick!" I reply.

"Come on in! I'm just finishing up a batch of cookies!" Mags calls.

I let myself into her living room and follow the smell of baking cookies into her kitchen.

"Hello Finnick! Would you like a cookie? They're still warm," Mags says.

"Sure. Thanks Mags," I say as she hands me a cookie.

We sit in silence for a few moments.

"Mags? What's that thing that you wanted to tell me?" I ask.

Mags sighs.

"I suppose I'll have to tell you now. Finnick, do you think that after a victor wins the games, they're left alone for the rest of their lives?" Mags says.

"Well, yes. Isn't that the rule?" I ask, confused.

"Actually, the rule is that you won't be put into the Reaping Bowl anymore. Finnick, if the Capital grows attached to a victor, they will be asked to return to the Capital often," Mags said.

"And they like me," I say.

Mags nods solemnly.

"How often will I have to go?" I ask her.

"Hard to say. I'd guess for a week every month, and you'd be gone for the Games and the victory tour every year," she says.

Something doesn't seem right to me. Mags had been making a big deal out of this. Sure, I'm upset that I'll have to be gone often, but I would still live in District Four most of the time. There was something else to this.

"What will I do in the Capital?" I ask Mags.

I know before she says it. I think I knew the entire time, as soon as I won the games.

"The president will have you entertain the woman int he Capital," Mags says.

I can tell that she doesn't want to say it outright, and I'm not going to make her.

"He'll sell me," I say.

Mags eyes are filled with pity. I don't how I feel. I can't put Annie through that pain. She doesn't deserve it.

When I stand up and leave abruptly, Mags doesn't try to stop me. She knows that I need time alone. Actually, I don't need time alone. I need to see Annie. Even though we just spent the day together, I run full sprint back to her house.

When I arrive, it is starting to get dark. I can see through one of the windows Annie sitting a plate of food on her mothers lap. Mrs. Cresta spends most of her time in bed now, other than the daily walks she takes. I don't go in, I just sit outside and watch them. I know, I know. I sound like a creepy stalker. But give me a break. I'm upset!

After Mrs. Cresta finishes her dinner, she goes straight to sleep. Annie then eats her own dinner, and disappears into the one other room in the Cresta's home. I sneak around back to the other window, and I see Annie sitting at her vanity table, brushing her hair.

I knock on her window, and she turns around. She smiles when she sees me and walks over to open the window.

"Hey Finn," Annie says.

"Hey Annie," I say.

Annie seems to notice my dejection, because her face falls.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I talked to Mags," I say.

"And?"

"Yesterday Mags told me that she had something to tell me, something important, something bad," I say.

I have her full attention now. She sets her hairbrush down and leans towards me slightly, as if this will ensure that she hears every word.

"Mags told me that if the Capital likes a victor, they'll ask them to come back," I say.

"Like, live in the Capital?" Annie asks, horror on her face.

"No, more like visiting. Mags says that she doesn't know how often I'll be gone, but she thinks that it will be for a week once a month," I say.

"And what will you do there?" Annie asks.

I pause. I should tell her. But it would break her heart. Annie's to fragile and innocent to handle this. She's stronger than she looks though. Maybe I'll tell her later, after it's had time to sinkin. Or I could tell her now, while I'm on the subject. Or I could just not tell her.

I am so deep in my own thoughts that I jump when Annie touched my hand lightly.

"It's okay Finn. Just tell me," Annie says.

I'm completely powerless to do anything but what she tells me.

"Snow wants to sell me to the woman who live there," I blurt out.

Annie opens her mouth to say something, the closes it. She opens her mouth again, but again she closes it without saying anything. She repeats this a few more times. I bite my lip, nervous that she'll freak out.

But she does something else. She leans forward and wraps her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly.

"Oh Finn," she sighs.

I wrap my arms around her, holding tightly. I'm not sure who's receiving more comfort from this embrace. I bury my face in her hair, which smells like flowers. I don't notice that I'm crying until Annie pulls back from our embrace and wipes the tears from my cheek.

"It'll be okay Finn. Your parents love you, Mags loves you, and most importantly, I love you. We'll always be here for you," Annie says.

I manage a smile and I pull her back into an embrace. Neither of us are willing to let go of the other, so we stay like that for a few hours. I notice Annie's breathing has leveled out, and her eyes have closed. I brush a strand of hair behind her ear and smile down at her. She's so beautiful. I don't know what I'd do without her.

I feel my eyelids growing heavy, and I sigh. I really should get home. But maybe, just a few more minutes...


	17. Chapter 17

**Annie:**

When I wake up, I'm incredibly warm. For the first time since Finnick left, I'm perfectly rested. I'm thinking that I'll just lay in bed for a few minutes, when I realize that there is someone next to me.

"AAAHHH!" I scream, jumping out of bed.

"Annie! Annie! What is it?"

I realize that it's Finnick.

"Oh, Finnick. You startled me," I say.

I pause for a few seconds before I ask, "What are you doing in my room?"

"Sorry. I accidentally fell asleep last night," Finnick says.

"Oh."

I sit down on the bed beside him and grab ahold of his hand. He looks up at me, and our eyes meet.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. After what he told me last night, I was worried he would go off and be all noble. I wanted to be able to be here for him. I couldn't have him never speaking to me again for fear of me "getting hurt."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Finnicks says. He looks down at our hands and wont meet my eyes. He's lying.

"Finnick," I say, a warning note in my voice.

He shifts uncomfortably, and finally glances into my eyes. I can see that his eyes are rimmed with red. He's obviously not fine. I rest my hand on his cheek. He sighs and finally speaks.

"I don't want to put you through knowing what's going on in the Capital. I can't do that to you. You don't deserve it."

"And you do? Finn, the Capital is unfair. It doesn't discriminate according to whether or not a person deserves something. The Capital only cares about itself," I say, clutching his hand like a lifeline.

"I still can't put you through that," Finnick says.

"It would be worse not seeing you at all. I would rather be with you and know what is happening than never see you again," I protest.

"But-"

"Finnick Odair if I hear one more word out of you trying to convince me to never see you again, I swear I will slap you," I say.

Finnick opens his mouth and closes it again a few times before he seems to accept that I'm not budging on this issue.

"Good. Now, you better climb out the window and come around out front. I don't think my mother would appreciate you spending the night here," I say.

Finnick blushes, kisses me on my forehead, and climbs out the window. I lay back down in my bed and sigh. It still seems so surreal, both Finnick being back and the fact that we're dating. Actually, our relationship hasn't changed much. The only real difference is that we kiss a lot more. I guess both Finn and I knew all along that we loved each other.

"Annie!" Mother calls from the other room.

"Yeah?" I call back.

"Finnick's here!"

I jump out of bed and race out to the other room. Mother is sitting up in bed, looking frail and weak as always.

"Morning mom! Morning Finn!" I say as I skip into the room.

"Morning Annie," Finnick says, smiling at me.

Even though I saw him only thirty seconds ago, I throw my arms around him and squeeze him tightly. He chuckles and hugs me back. Even though I can't see her, I know that my mother is smiling at us. I pull away and walk to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

"You two are too cute," Mother says.

"Mother!" I exclaim, blushing.

Both Finnick and Mother laugh at my embarrassment. I glare at them both, warning them to stay quiet. I make breakfast and sit a plate of it in front of my mother.

"Do you want some Finn?" I ask him.

"Sure," Finnick says, flashing me a charming smile.

I dish out two more plate, giving one to Finn and keeping one for myself.

"What are you two going to be doing today?" Mother asks us.

Finnick looks at me for my opinion, but I only shrug.

"We could go back to the beach," Finnick says.

I nod slowly.

"We could," I say. I really don't care where we go. Finnicks going to be with me, and that's enough for me.

"Or, you could go to the market and pick up some things for me," Mother says.

Finnick and I glance at each other and roll out eyes. We both know that this was the only reason she asked us what we are doing today.

"We can do that," Finnick says.

My mother lists off the things she needs, and Finnick and I head out the door.

"You're far to nice to her," I tell Finnick. "You could have just said no."

"I don't mind," Finnick says. "I would go anywhere if you were there."

He blushes, but I only smile at him, for that had been my exact thought only a few minutes ago. I lace my fingers in Finnicks, and he squeezes my hand tightly, as if afraid that this were only a dream and he would wake up to be in the arena soon.

When we arrived at the market, we strolled around, picking out the various things that my mother needed.

As I was in the bakery, I glanced out the window to see Demetrius, the creepy peacekeeper, staring right into my eyes. I quickly look away.

The baker hands me my bread and I pay him. I exit the bakery and make my way across the square to the apothecary, where Finnick is buying medicine. Before I can make it half way across the square however, Demetrius blocks my path.

"Hello Annie. Doing the shopping again? It's funny how we always seem to run into each other here," Demetrius says with a sour smile. I grimace back at him.

"Yes. Funny," I say sharply.

At that moment, Finnick appears at my side.

"Hello Demetrius," Finnick says, protectively wrapping his arm out my waist.

"Hello Finnick," Demetrius says. He doesn't seem to be afraid of Finnick, because he smiles at him and winks at me.

"We'd better be going. Annie's mother will be wanting these," Finnick says, motioning the things we had bought.

"Goodbye then. I'll be seeing you around Annie, I'm sure."

With that, Demetrius saunters away.

As we make our way back to my mother's house, I can feel Finnick's eyes on me.

"Annie," he finally says, "has Demetrius talked to you before?"

I nod, not able to look at him in the eyes.

Finnick very subtly quickens his pace.

"Don't worry Annie. I won't let him hurt you," Finnick says. But he seems to be saying for himself as much as me.


End file.
